


Eorzea Academy for the Gifted and Magically Inclined

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguos WoL, But I never went to College so, Eorzea Academy AU, Everyone wants WoL, Like Harry Potter levels popular, Magical school idk, Other, This is more College AU than Highschool tbh, WoL is popular, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: The magical school AU that nobody asked for. Ambiguous!WoL x Many.(Ask snippets from my tumblr. May potentially turn into an actual chaptered story. Maybe.)





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know why you’re here.

Sitting on a train travelling to some sort of special school. Trying, and horribly failing, not to stare at the twins sitting across from you.

They are so very beautiful and you cannot help but stare. At their fair colored hair, the delicate fan of their pale eyelashes. The rosy tint to half smiling lips.

The girl is leaning against the boy, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. The boy is facing you - eyes flicking up and catching your stare with a knowing curl of his rose colored lips.

You tear your eyes away, heart catching in your throat.

When you look back again his eyes are closed like before. He doesn’t look at you again.

\- - -

Introduction into the academy is a blur. So many faces and voices telling you what to do and where to go.

You forget it all instantly when you see the twins from the train again.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, at your service.” The beautiful boy introduces himself. Inclining his head towards his sister and twisting his wrist, “And mine sister, Alisaie.”

 

You hardly listen to the introduction of Houses. Too consumed by the murmur of Alphinaud’s voice, light yet faintly mocking as he explains what each House was trying to do.

At the end you haven’t the faintest idea what those representatives of each House had said.

Caught instead by the way the twins smiled at you. “Should you find that none of these Houses suit,” Alisaie starts.

“Then you are certainly welcome to join our own,” Alphinaud finishes, smiling that same knowing smile. “But you needn’t decide now. You will, of course, have a few days to gather your bearings.”

And with that they leave you.

\- - -  
The House of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. That’s the House the twins spoke of. Or at least, what you were able to gather by poking around in a room filled with books. You’re still unsure if it’s an actual library or just the large collection of the book keeper. The keeper of said books being a strange man named Urianger - whom you have the mild suspicion of being a dragon in disguise. What with the deep rumblings of his voice and the way he spoke being rather disconcerting.

Still, you thank him for his help and find your way out again.

\- - - 

You’re a Scion before you know it.

You’d hardly realised when it happened. You’d heard a scream and without thought of your own safety had blindly run to help.

The issuing scuffle sending your foes fleeing with their tails between their legs and issuing promises of revenge. And then suddenly you’re surrounded - Scions on all sides. Dragging you away to meet their leader.

You had meant to refuse. Really, you had. But then Alphinaud had walked in behind you, his blue eyes twinkling at you with that knowing smile. And your refusal had died on your lips.

\- - -

You spend the next week on an endless adventure. Talking to this person, to that person. Taking classes. Running this errand, but oh this person needs help as well. At one point you’re attacked by a living tree in a training exercise. It’s horrible and exciting. You’re exhausted, honestly. You could really use a bit of a break.

So when you stumble across a door you hadn’t seen before you take pause. Tracing curious fingertips over the unicorn carved into the ornate wooden door. You test the handle out of curiosity and find the door to be unlocked. It swings open on whisper silent hinges. You hadn’t realized how cold it was in the hallway until you stepped into the warmth of this room.

It’s a room filled with books again. A study hall? You half expect Urianger to pop up from behind the stacks.

 

You amuse yourself by traversing through the labyrinth of books. Only mildly concerned about how you’ll find your way back again. You wonder if there is some sort of treasure at the end. A secret room? Ah, perhaps the forbidden section of the library?

Instead you find a circular enclosure filled with shiny wooden tables and overstuffed comfy chairs.

 

A lone student sits in the far back slumped over an overly large tome. You can see the easy rise and fall of their sleepy breath.

You try not to wake them, really you do. So careful are you in quieting your steps whilst staring at you own feet that you fail to notice an odd stack of books in a tilted lean off one table.

You bump against the table.

The resulting crash of falling books jerking the other student out of their study time nap.

“Wha… I wasn’t sleeping!” The student gasps, bolting upright with a stray page of paper stuck to the side of their face.

It falls loose and you lose your breathe as you finally catch a glimpse at their face. It was a boy. By the twelve was he handsome…

Even with ink on his nose and indents from his notebook lining his cheek.

“Oh,” The handsome boy smiles, “Hello there.”

You clutch at your uniform shirt, swallowing heavily. Why was everyone here so attractive?

He kicks the chair across from him, sending it scooting across the floor and open for you to sit.

“Please, sit! Haurchefant Greystone, at your service!”

You sit across from him. Your hands empty of any such implements used for studying.

Haurchefant lends you a spare quill and an empty notebook. All smiles as he asks you of your classes and which House you had chosen. He is bright and cheerful, and effortlessly soothing.

The first time he laughs you feel your heart jump. Twelve have mercy, you think. You’re doomed.

You hardly notice the hours pass in his company. It is not until Alphinaud himself comes to fetch you that you realize how late it had become.

Yet you are not blind to the haughty way Alphinaud speaks to the other boy. His hold on you almost too tight as he drags you away.

Still Haurchefant is all smiles as he bids you goodnight.

\- - - 

The next few days are a blur. The only respite being that you find yourself often in the company of Haurchefant.

You had incidentally and accidentally uncovered a plot to have his friend Francel expelled.

A fact of which Haurchefant was eternally grateful. His praise was a tad overzealous and somewhat embarrassing. Don’t get you started on the explicit detail…

 

Still you find yourself exploring the academy. You find yourself looking for a place outside. A place where you can sit and breathe for a moment without a Scion constantly at your side. After that first day with Haurchefant you’ve come to suspect that Alphinaud had put the other Scions on babysitting duty.

You finally find a hallway promising you the sweet relief of fresh air. A door leading up a set of stairs to another door at the top.

You’re so happy to see the sky when the door closes behind you that you don’t look at your feet.

A mistake on your part as you trip over a pair of legs outstretched just beyond the doorway.

 

You stumble and fall with a startled yelp and land in the unfortunate lap of the student sitting next to those treacherous legs.

“Ah,” the lap your laying in voices. “Are you all right?”

You groan, rolling off his lap to the floor of the roof. “Only my pride is injured. How are your legs?”

The lap having boy chuckles, “Mine or Estinien’s?”

You huff, squinting through the sun in your eyes to see his face and, oh - of course! He’s unfairly attractive with deep blue eyes and dark, gently curling hair.

“Yours, no offense Estinien,” you grumble, waving at those legs that had tripped you.

“None taken,” replies the legs-having-boy you now know as Estinien.

You turn your head to peek at him too. Thankfully his face is covered by a book. Ha, cute. Was he napping?

“My legs are fine, thank you.” The other boy smiles. “Ah, where are my manners? Aymeric de Borel, at your service. So kind of you to drop in.”

You groan.

Aymeric laughs. “Mine apologies. That was in poor taste. That is… would like like to join us? I’ve still more studying to do. We do not mind the company. Right, Estinien?”

Estinien grunts.

You smile.

You sit yourself in the space between them, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine in the peaceful quiet. The quiet scratch of Aymeric’s quill lulling you into a pleasant doze.

You’re almost asleep when Estinien shifts next to you. You turn to look at him half drowsy, blinking rapidly as he pulls the book off his face. He’s all blue eyes and long pale hair.

“Ugh, you too?” You say with feeling.

“What?” Estinien huffs.

Your hand flops instead of replying as you grab one of Aymeric’s books to cover your face.

It was ridiculous how attractive everyone was. Was it in the fine print?

\- - -

“Who is that?” You ask, eyes glued to the group of people in the far corner of the room.

“Who?” Thancred replies with an easy smile.

You shake him, turning his face with your fingers on his chin - pointing, “That!”

Thancred groans. “Oh, that. Don’t bother with that. Only trouble comes with that.”

You gape. “What is that’s name?”

Thancred sighs. “His name is Zenos. Trouble, my friend! Trouble!”

Zenos turns his head and meets your eyes. You freeze - pinned in place by the weight of his stare.

He smirks, slow and wicked.

“Thancred!” You hiss, slapping at your handsome friend. “Thancred! Thancred, he’s looking!

Thancred gasps loudly and covers your eyes. “Quick! Look away before you turn to stone!”

You pry his hand away from your eyes, grumbling, “Thancred! I can’t see!”

 

You look back in the corner to find Zenos and the grouping of other students had vanished.

You sigh, turning your head to frown at Thancred as he throws his arm over your shoulder. “He’s gone. ”

Thancred grins roguishly. “Tough break, my dear friend. Shall we eat?” And drags you away to join your fellow Scions at your usual table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a snippet with the Wives.

“Oi!” You’re woken from your half-nap sprawled across Lyse and Minfilia’s laps at someone kicking your shoe.

You blink your eyes open, lifting your head and staring, the flower crown Cirina had made for you, a size too large, slips down to cover one eye as you gape up at the student looming over you.

Wow, that uh…. that was a lot of toned leg.

“Lord Zenos wants to see you,” The scowling, beautful girl with the toned legs on display says. Her eyes are narrow, lips curled. She is lovely even in her apparent disgruntle.

Someone shifts behind her and your attention is drawn to the dark-haired beauty lingering just a few feet away, an elegant stick-pipe in her hands as she smoked, of all things.

“Hey!” Lyse snaps, “No kicking, Fordola!”

Fordola sneers at her. “Want another go, Lyse? I’ll break your pretty face, you daft cow.”

“Oh my,” Cirina murmurs, dropping her flowers she was working on and shifting closer to you.

“Calm, Lyse,” Minfilia soothes, laying a hand over Lyse’s as she curls it into a fist.

You feel tongue-tied tired, but still manage, “Zenos?”

Fordola nods curtly. “Aye. So come at bloody once, we don’t care if it’s convenient.”

“How very rude,” Y'shtola says mildly, looking up from her book. “And if our friend does not come at his summons?”

The dark beauty is the one to speak, blowing a ring of smoke and chuckling richly, “Lord Zenos hates being kept waiting. Someone will be forced to fetch you. Best hope ‘tis not mine dearest brother.”

Yugiri speaks up next, pointing the dagger she was twisting between her fingers at the other girl, “You know quite well you are not supposed to smoke here, Yotsuyu.”

The dark-haired beauty, Yotsuyu, sneers. “Rules are meant to be broken.”

You roll off the warm laps you had taken your nap on, falling into the flowers below, and blink at the hand that is offered to you.

Ysayle stares down at you, quiet so far, and helps you to sit upright as she leans forward to murmur, “I mislike this. Do not go alone.”

You straighten your flower crown, granting Ysayle a smile at her concern.

“Usually I’d take Moenbryda,” You say, hardly intimidated by the other two or their Lord Zenos, no matter how pretty the all were. “But she’s off doing,” you use quotation marks, “research. With Urianger.”

“Then take Yugiri with you,” Minfilia suggests. “Or perhaps you might find Alisaie just finishing her fencing lessons?”

“I’ll go,” says Yugiri.

“Me too!” Lyse adds, eyeing Fordola like she wants a fight.

“If Lyse is going, I would go as well,” Y'shtola says dryly, most likely witnessing that same itch in your fiesty blonde friend.

Fordola rolls her eyes, “This ain’t an open invitation. Lord Zenos only wants this one,” She kicks your shoe again, “Not the whole bloody group.”

“You should not go alone,” Cirina says, clearly distraught.

You turn to Cirina, patting at her hands. “It’s ok. I know just who to bring. I’ll bring Sadu!”

Cirina blanches at that. “Oh dear. Then I am certain it will end in a fight.”

You look up, calling out brightly, “Oi, Sadu!”

“What?! I’m busy!” The hot-headed Xaela calls back, and there is an explosion in the distance as her fireball met its target.

“Might need you to potentially blow things up! You in?!” You call back.

There’s another explosion, but then the sound of grass crunching over running feet, Sadu skidding to a stop to meet them with an eager gleam in her eye. “Who do I need to light on fire?!”

Fordola shifts uneasily at that, “O-oi. No need to light people on fire. You can bring a bloody friend, alright?”

Fordola eyes Sadu. “Just not that one. Don’t trust her not to blow us all up.”

Sadu scowls. “I could turn you to ash, but I’ve been practicing! Haven’t lit anyone up in weeks!”

A murmur goes through the group then.

Poor Magnai. Can’t say he didn’t have it coming, though.

Fordola rolls her eyes. “We’re done here. Just meet him, friend or no. He’ll be waiting for you outside the kendo club.”

With that she turns and leaves, Yotsuyu giving you one last curious look before tossing her dark hair and following behind.

Sadu huffs. “So no fire?”

You laugh, patting her on the arm and then smiling nervously as she scowls at that hand.

“I’m taking my hand off?”

Sadu sneers, “Good!” And stalks away to blow targets up instead of people.

You sigh, turning to the gathering of ladies surrounding you.

“I’ll take Yugiri with me, and mayhap we can go pick up Alisaie? That rapier might come in handy if Asahi is lingering about.”

Cirina giggles. “Indeed. Mistress Alisaie is always saying, what was it again..?”

You all share a grin, quoting Alisaie verbatim, “Gods, I hate that shifty-eyed worm. Ugh! Look at his smug face!”


End file.
